


#023 Detrás de la colina

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: Be running up that roadBe running up that hillWith no problems





	#023 Detrás de la colina

Probablemente sea media noche, las estrellas brillan y la luna se oculta detrás de las pesadas nubes que anuncian una tormenta, Derek realmente desea que la tormenta llegue pronto y compagine con sus sentimientos. 

Sigue pareciendo un sueño que Stiles, su precioso niño lleno de pecas y risas que llenaba su vida de un poco más de alegría, permitiéndole creer que aun merecía un poco de felicidad en su sórdida existencia, ya no está, ha sido asesinado a sangre fría, falsamente acusado de brujería. 

Casi puede escuchar su risa en la lejanía, debe ser una alucinación, una realmente buena pues se escucha cada vez más cerca, tal vez sea la muerte que le permite descansar y alcanzar a su bello niño en la siguiente vida. 

-Vamos lobo con mal genio, es hora de salir de este lugar. 

Derek debe estar soñando, el olor de Stiles es inconfundible, el calor que emana su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el latir de su corazón es innegable. Tal vez las acusaciones no eran falsas, se permite creer el hombre lobo. 

Los ojos de Stiles brillan en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, una chispa, una chispa especial que le da a entender que esto es real, aún tienen un futuro juntos, solo deben ir detrás de la colina.


End file.
